


pawnee [a Parks & Rec fanmix]

by red_b_rackham



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Happy Feels!, Music, Pawnee, Sunshine - Freeform, Waffles, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for pawnee.</p><p>a playlist with tracks for friends and waffles and sunshine. for treat yo self, human disasters, lil sebastian, and poetic land mermaids. for litrally, breakfast food, and the parks department. some tracks are character specific, some just remind me of the show. and of course, the one track i couldn’t not include.</p><p>(…wait, there’s not track for jerry? dammit jerry!)</p><p> </p><p>  <i>a fanmix for parks & rec</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	pawnee [a Parks & Rec fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/gifts), [angelica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica/gifts).



> I've been working on this since before the series finale so I'm glad it's finally done! Thought I'd post it on here as well, and tip my hat to my two fav Parks pals in the process. Thanks for addicting me to this glorious show, ladies. <3

pawnee  ||  a parks & rec fanmix

 

  

 

[ [listen on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/redbessrackham87/pawnee) ]

 

_ track listing & character notes: _

1\. **parks & rec opening theme (extended)** // gaby moreno & vincent jones

2\. **i can help** // billy swan  ~  _for leslie knope_

3\. **mr. blue sky** // elo

4\. **love is endless** // mozella  ~  f _or ben wyatt & leslie knope_

5\. **simple as this** // jake bugg

6\. **garbage truck** // the black lips  ~   _for andy dwyer & april ludgate_

7\. **i'm a train** // albert hammond

8\. **be easy** // massari  ~  _for tom haverford_

9\. **maneater (acoustic live)** // nelly furtado  ~  _for donna meagle_

10\. **looking at the sun** // gramercy arms

11\. **dream a better way** // tim hanauer  ~  _for chris traeger & ann perkins_

12\. **the snow before us** // charles atlas

13\. **buddy** // willie nelson  ~  _for ron swanson_

14\. **where i come from** // k.s. rhoads  ~  _for the citizens of pawnee_

15. **end of the line** // traveling wilburys

16\. **5000 candles in the wind** // mouse rat

 

_"Hello. My name is Leslie Knope, and I work for the Parks and Recreation Department."  //  "Yes. I'm ready."_


End file.
